MrCliche
by 80'sCaliGurl
Summary: 24 years old and a superstar diva in the making...not so fast! what happens when a rising star falls hard when life gives her the biggest challange she never went through..love. Randy/OC,john cena,candice michelle, trish stratus,melina
1. Mr Legend killer

Mr. Cliché

Quite, shy, soft-spoken, and humble. Those are a few words to describe Vanessa Daniels; she's not like Victoria, Trish, or even Candice she's more like the newbie trying to make it to the big league. How? All the women think she's sweet and adorable and the men don't really think she's "Diva" materiel but more like a little sister. That's not the way she wants guys to see her. She wants to be the tough strong girl, not the cute adorable girl that men can get over with. But she's afraid of what people think of her, especially Randy Orton her crush. Vanessa remembered the first time they met she was helping set up equipment for the show when he past her asking why on earth a tiny thing like her was doing carrying all those heavy crates. She laughed a little and said, "It's my job", and he then said, "Well make sure you don't hurt yourself". Vanessa shyly replied "don't worry I'm used to it" and walked away. She couldn't believe he was so nice and sweet, on the Internet they made him out to be some evil man who trashed new divas stuff and disrespected them in the process but to her he was so caring. As Vanessa walked back into the locker room to see if anyone was there, Trish confronted her and asked if her and randy were dating Vanessa laughed and said "No, why?" Trish said "because I saw you two talking pretty close and it looked as if you and he were together". She quickly said, "Nope he came to me and asked why I was lifting all those boxes". Trish with a very sly look on her face said, "Oh so he was wondering why you were lifting boxes huh". "Yes" Vanessa laughed. "Well" Trish said. "Well what"? "Do you like him or not" Tri, "no, I'm not even in his league, and to be honest I don't think he likes me, he was probably being friendly that's all so don't think I do". Vanessa told her. But then she started to wonder maybe she dose like him, Vanessa admits it wouldn't be the first time she liked someone who thought never liked her but she wasn't getting into that. Although Vanessa is a diva she doesn't get mainstream attention, Vince says it's because she's so shy and fragile, but Vanessa didn't think so. She's trained all over and has had more broken bones then she can count. The reason she is so shy is because of the men and women who use to intimidate her constantly, the women would never try and work with her during matches and the first match she had one woman nearly left her with a concussion. When she worked with the men they at first started to treat her with respect, but once she trusted them they would spread hurtful rumors about her private life. Vanessa vowed that the next company she worked for she would never be so naïve, but that was easier said than done.

_The following Monday _

Tonight WWE had a show in Baltimore and she was so excited not because it's her hometown but because Vince is allowing Vanessa to do something she only dreamed about, being in a top story line with Randy. It's not just that she's in a story line but it's her first time on TV. So while backstage Vanessa nervously read her lines for tonight, it may seem easy on TV but segments are really hard especially if it's with someone you like, remembering a lot to say is hard but Vanessa got through, it says tonight randy will bump into her while walking and asks if she's new around here then she'll tell him yes and that she's never wrestled before, which is a lie, and then Randy would say after his match he'd show her some moves, okay it's not the best but hey first times start off slowly. Vanessa starts to walk and randy bumps into her nearly knocking her down

"Sorry" he says quickly

"Um, that's okay I'm fine".

"Yes you are"

"Excuse me"

"I...I said so you're the new diva on raw"

"Yep, I'm pretty nervous though I have never wrestled before"

"Really well maybe I can show you some moves, if you want"

"Sure"

"Oh I didn't catch your name" hey says

"It's Vanessa Marie"

"Well it's very nice to meet you Vanessa"

He says before kissing her hand. They stop rolling and the cameraman says," Good job, you two have great chemistry". "I know" randy said before walking off. "Wait, where are you going?" she asked "I have to leave in a few; me and the guy's are hanging out". "Oh, well you better go and find them I saw Dave and Cena head into the parking lot". Vanessa told him. "Um thanks, you did real well tonight for your first time". Randy said, "thank you, you too." Vanessa replied before walking off to the locker room area. On her way there she was surprised to overhear Candice and Melina talking about her segment, so Vanessa leaned in to hear what they were saying. "Can you believe Vince actually allowed that rookie to come hear and automatically get a top story line with randy"? Candice said evilly, "I know we've been here for like two years and have yet got into bigger story line heck I haven't even been able to get in the ring for the past month." Melina complained, "I know its like this shy little girl comes in and takes all the glory I mean who dose she think she is, me, I mean she doesn't even look that good and she hasn't done any photo shoots or got in the ring!" Candice shouted, "Well alls I know is that she is going to get what's hers, she probably has the biggest head right now." Melina said cattily. As Melina and Candice laughed at the comment Melina made, Vanessa could feel her eyes begin to water "what did I ever do to them" she thought, she quickly wiped away her tears and went in the locker room, "Hey Melina, Candice" Vanessa said trying to hide the fact she just over heard them badmouthing her, "Hey, we were just talking about how well you did in your segment". Melina lied. Vanessa knew she was lying she just heard her and that she-devil talking about her, but she didn't want to start any drama so she said "thanks" and quickly asked if Trish was around "no I haven't seen her" Candice says, Vanessa replied "okay well I'll just get my stuff and try to call her cell thanks any way".

_Two weeks later _

Vanessa and randy were starting to become very close he even took her out to dinner a few times, and tonight they had there first tag match together against Candice and Edge, she asked randy to come early so that they could go over their match. As Vanessa waited in the women's locker room, she heard someone talking in the next room, so she listened in "look Candice you know how I feel about you, this is just a storyline I don't even like her, in fact I feel bad for the poor thing. How about after tonight you and I have a little celebration" randy said kissing Candice. Vanessa could fell the tears coming up and took deep breaths, "he used me" she said quietly to her self "why would he do such a thing and with that whore Candace to make matters worse", she needed to calm down and take a walk so without a second to think she grabbed her jacket and walked around the arena. "I knew I wasn't nearly as hot as Candace is, I knew he didn't like me" Vanessa thought deeply as she sat in the arena watching John and Carlito go over their match, "I don't know why I didn't see it the first time huh I'm such an idiot". "Vanessa" randy called "there you are I was looking every where for you, why are you in here?" disgusted at the sight of randy made her nearly vomit on the floor, she couldn't take it she needed to tell him what she heard and ask him how he feels about her "but when" she thought, "Tonight". Quickly seeing randy was still there she said "I'm fine, just nervous about tonight ,it's better now, so um after the show could you come to my room, if you don't mind" she asked "yeah sure, everything cool?" randy wondered "uh huh just peachy" she said with a smile.

_After the match _

_Vanessa is in her hotel room_

"Thank god I'm done, no more spots and no more Candice" Vanessa said happily, "but I still have to tell randy what I heard" she sighed. There was a loud knock at the door

Vanessa knew exactly who it was, she opened the door to see randy with a black dress shirt and black dress pants on, they greeted and with a deep breath Vanessa turned to randy and told him everything that was on her mind. "Randy, I heard you talking to Candice about me earlier, how could you say that. I thought you and I were close". The shocked look on his face wasn't enough but what he said after could have been the worst feeling she ever had. "I'm sorry you heard that, but you and I aren't together so what's the problem". Felling her eyes water Vanessa screamed "what's the problem, the problem is you flirt with me this whole time only to think of me as some dumb little teeny-bopper". "What do you want me to do, Candace and me were always close, is it my fault I think she is very attractive. No, besides you're not my girlfriend or even like me in that way am I right or wrong". She didn't want him to know, and that's what she dreaded but who cares she was mad and ready to make him as pissed as ever. "No randy your wrong, I do like you so what, I've liked you for a long time, how does it make me feel when I see the person I think I'm in love with bad mouthing me to a person I'd rather see pushed off a cliff". All of a sudden tears came out of her eyes and she began to cry, randy didn't know what to do this young women in front of him is crying all because of him, he knew it was his fault but didn't know how much. Vanessa knew she just took almost 300 pounds off her chest after telling randy she loved him but she thought he would be mad, instead of him going off the handle he put his arm around her and kissed her she didn't know what to do so she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, randy lowered her down on the bed and pulled of his shirt and got back on top he unbuttoned her jeans and she unzipped his black pants as he pulled the white tank she had on. "Stop"!!! Vanessa screamed, tears forming in her eyes, "I can't do this I'm not that kind of girl". 'What do you mean; you were okay with kissing what's wrong now". "You know exactly what's wrong, you say your not interested in me in front of that slut a few hours ago and now you think you gone get easy fixing with me, and I don't think so." "Don't you ever call Candice a slut at least she doesn't make up petty lies about loving someone." "And you think that's what I'm doing, newsflash for ya Orton I'm not even trying to get into bed with you, I think that's something Candice would do". "Really well I think the only slut right here is you." Before even thinking twice Vanessa lifted her left hand and with force that she never thought she had, she slapped the living taste out of Randy's mouth. "What the hell that was for damn it I think you might have knocked a tooth out." "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I was angry and I didn't mean to slap you that hard" Vanessa said apologetic. But randy didn't say a thing he just stood up facing Vanessa and grabbed her with force into his body, Vanessa felt like almost all the wind was knocked out of her. "Randy let go" Vanessa shouted, "No, this is what you wanted right". "No randy I said I was sorry." Randy put her down and told her to go into the bathroom and get in the shower. "What, why" Vanessa questioned, "GO" randy, said with an evil voice. Vanessa was confused and afraid of what randy was going to do, he never was this mad before. As she stood in the bathroom fully naked she heard the knob on the door turn and saw randy fully undressed with a smirk on his face. "Randy what are you going to do to me, please I said I was sorry, don't hurt me". Randy said nothing just turned around and turned on the shower. As he checked the temperature of the water he turned to Vanessa's back and ran his fingers up and down her sides, holding her hips and kissing the back of her neck. Randy step into the shower and pulled Vanessa in afterwards, they started to kiss and touch. 'I can't do this' she thought. Before randy could go any further, Vanessa kneed him in the stomach as hard as she could. "Aghhhhh you bitch" Randy screamed in pain. Vanessa ran out of the bathroom and quickly grabbed her things, before she reached the door they're randy stood. "Randy, please just leave me alone" She screamed. "Why, so you can go tell all your little friends about what we were doing", Vanessa couldn't believe how self centered randy was being. "Oh my god, what do you mean what we were doing, you should be saying what you were about to force me to do"

"Well the way you just begged me to come to your hotel room didn't seem any different" Randy replied. "Randy listen to me okay, the only reason you were to come up here was so that I could tell you what I heard…." Vanessa had never felt like this before, she never saw herself as a girl that would purposely come on to a guy. Before she could finish what she was about to say randy collected his things and left, leaving Vanessa confused about her feelings and his.


	2. Mr Unpredictable

THE NEXT DAY

Vanessa awoke to a loud alarm clock, "I really hate waking up at 7 in the morning", she said groggily. Today Raw had a house show in Kingston, Ontario and she had a bra and panties match with the tramp Candice Michelle. She took her shower packed her clothes, leaving the hotel room to go jump on a plane to Canada. After what seemed to be five days on the airplane Vanessa finally arrived in Kingston, she got into her rental car and headed towards the arena. After arriving to the arena, Vanessa walked to the women's locker room to drop her stuff off. Before opening the door she heard Candice and what sounded to be randy talking, so she put her ear close to the door to hear.

"She did what! I can't believe the nerve of that little whore" Candice shouted, "yeah and she told me that she loved me then tried to come on to me" randy concluded. Randy had just finished telling Candice what Vanessa had did after inviting him to her hotel room, especially the part where Vanessa called Candice a slut. "So that little rookie wants to go toe to toe with me, okay then tonight I'm going to beat some respect into the to bit loser" Candice laughed. Vanessa was furious, "oh hell no, if they wanna start trouble with me, then Candice better watch out," Vanessa said. The door started to open and Vanessa quickly had to hide before those two saw her. "Look after you get done with her tonight, come back to my locker room okay" randy said, giving Candice a passionate kiss. "Sure, I'll see ya then". Vanessa rounded the corner to make it seem like she just got there, but she wished she was a minute slower after seeing randy and Candice kissing. The two lovers broke their kiss and randy left. But not until he gave Vanessa a love tap on her butt, she pushed randy away as she saw his trademark grin. Vanessa walked into the women's locker room as confident as she could be, she quickly spotted Candice and walked up to her 'what the heck I'm I doing' Vanessa thought. " Candice we need to talk" Vanessa said, "oh really, what do we need to talk about…wait I think I know, lets talk about how you were coming on to randy last night in YOUR hotel room" Candice shouted. "Coming on to randy" played in Vanessa's mind and before she knew it she got right into Candice's face. "No boo I wasn't coming on to randy, and don't flatter yourself thinking I want your sloppy seconds. And since we putting stuff out there lets start by you thinking you can beat me tonight." Vanessa shouted, "that's right little girl I'm going to teach you a lesson, nobody not even a little stuck up rookie is gonna call me a slut and get away with it". Candice replied, "You know what Candice only a slut _like_ you would be so afraid of me stealing your man and your spotlight. You wanna know why I'm getting the attention I deserve, 'cause unlike you I don't sleep with every Tom, Dick and Harry that comes my way". Vanessa was almost shocked at what she just said, but it quickly went away after Candice slapped her in the face. Vanessa collected herself and quickly punched Candice in her jaw; the two divas began to brawl. Candice got the advantage and pushed Vanessa into one of the lockers her head ramming into one of the locks and making a sickening thud. The only thing she could see was black, and her head felt like someone just shot her in it. Candice grabbed Vanessa and threw her into the bathroom, by that time Vanessa got her conscious back she elbowed Candice in her stomach and kicked her in the face. The trainers rushed into the women's locker room after hearing the two go at it, they quickly tried to separate them but it didn't work Vanessa had Candice on the floor and was punching her in the face. Some of the wrestlers and divas rushed in to help and they finally got them off. "What the hell is going on here you two?" shouted the WWE chairman Vince McMahon who rushed in after seeing the large crowd. Candice cried and said "Vince this crazy woman came in here and started yelling at me". Vanessa couldn't believe Candice was lying, wait yes she could. "Vince that isn't the truth, yes I came in here but I didn't shout at her, I told her we needed to talk about some stuff. That's when she went off at the mouth talking bout how she gone whoop my ass later tonight.' The look on Vince's face made things pretty clear, and that was that these two women were going to settle things in that ring, not in this locker room. "Alright you two, since you seem to have deep issues with each other, tonight where going to make that one on one match, a street fight" said Vince, "but Mr. McMahon you can't be serious, this crazy whore was going to kill me" screamed Candice. "Wait I might be crazy but the only whore around here is you hot pants" Vanessa said. "Well I don't care who is crazy and who's the whore, I just don't want to be fined for you two's childish antics," demanded Vince. "But" Candice tried to explain. "No buts Candice, you and Vanessa need to throw out your drama and act like women".

Vanessa's POV

'That's right bitch, stop acting so pre-k' I thought to myself. "Both of you go to separate locker rooms and get ready for your match tonight" Vince demanded. As everyone left the locker room I spotted the one person, besides Candice, I despised.

"Well, well, looks like you had to fight over me to make me turned on, thank you" randy said in a devilish manner.

"Don't flatter yourself Orton; I heard you and Ms. Go daddy talking about me. You lying son of a bitch, why did you tell her I tried to get with you?

"Well you were, either way Vanessa tonight you have a match with her, and you and I are still in a storyline together so we need to get along".

Randy tried to get close to me and I almost let my guard down if it wasn't for one of the backstage crew telling me to hurry and suit up.

"You know what randy, I think its time someone taught you a lesson and if you wanna play games well lets do the damn thing, Tonight".

The look on Randy's face meant one of two things 1) he thinks I'm gonna try and kill him or 2) he's turned on. And if he thinks its two well then I can play that hand also.

"So what do you mean by that" he said getting closer

"You'll see later tonight, my room number is 432" I kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I can't wait".

After that I turned around and went into one of the vacant locker rooms too change. I heard a knock at the door and told them to come in, it was Trish.

"Hey girlie" she said

"Hey"

"Well I saw you and Candice's little drama performance in the women's locker room a few minutes ago". Trish looked at me in a questionable manner

"What, she was running her mouth, so I did what I had to do and that was tear that ass up"

Trish laughed at my comment

"Well does this have anything to do with Master Orton"?

How did she know?

"No, maybe, kind of, yes it was about him, gee Trish it's so frustrating sometimes"

"What is so frustrating, you don't like him, do you"?

"Well, I do kind of but if you were me last night you would kill him"

"Wait why, did he hit you or something''

"No, no Trish he didn't hit me he just tried to have sex with me"

"Wait he forced you, is that what you mean"

"Yea but I got him off of me, and so after my match tonight I'm gonna show him what its like to be the "bitch".

Trish looked at me and said, "Well, you have fun with that, but if I hear that he feel 10 stories to his death, I'm not bailing you out".

"Whatever girl let me change so I can go whop Candice's tail".

With that said Trish hugged me and left

"Now its time to take out the trash" I said to myself as I walked down the corridor onto the gorilla stage. My music hit and I was more than ready, the crowd was crazy and that made me even more ready. I got in the ring and got in the face of the one woman that would rather see me with both my legs broke.

"I hope you're ready for the ass whooping of your life" Candice spat

"Honey that's I job for super-bitch, you, you just a regular bitch".

Candice slapped me across the face and that signaled that match to start. She got the upper hand quick and rammed me into the security wall, my back was on fire but I tried to play it off. Once she saw that I was in more pain she kicked my in the face, at that moment I felt something snap. "Oh my god" I screamed out in pain, the ref to a quick look at me and asked I wanted to continue.

"Yes" I screamed, once hearing that, Candice got right back on the prowl but I was quick and ducked out the way. I quickly kicked her in the stomach and suplexed her to the floor, then I began to look under the ring for some foreign objects. To my liking I found Triple H's best friend. 'Candice meet Mr. Hammer, Mr. Hammer meet your next victim'

I thought to myself, I bashed Candice in the head with the hammer. Her screams echoed through the arena and the fans began to chant holy shit, I grabbed her by the hair and through her in the ring. I could have pinned her there but instead I locked in the sharpshooter so that slut could feel more pain, she squirmed and she screamed but my grip was too strong. It wasn't until the ref started to pry me off of her that I realized I beat Candice and might have broken her back. The ref helped her up and led her to the back; I followed shortly after to face non other than Randy Orton again.


	3. Mr Big mistake

"Oh god randy' what do you want".

He didn't answer me, but just looked.

"Hello earth to Orton".

"Why" Randy questioned

"Why what"

"Why didn't you let Candice go, you must really be that heartless"?

"As if I care what you think of me Orton, look I need to go see the trainers anyway. I think your precious candy broke my nose".

As I started to walk randy said

"You still up for tonight"

Ahh snap I forgot all about that.

"Of course make sure you come around 9, and don't be late," I said seductively

That sure did get his attention; I blew a kiss goodbye and made my way to the trainers.

Once I opened the door there she was, the women I just beat down only 3 minutes ago.

"Hey Candice, how ya feeling, cause I thought you were going to teach me a lesson. Well form the looks of it I just taught you a lesson".

"You know what Vanessa how dare you come back here only to add insult to injury, you understand that you might have broken my back you little bitch"

"Oh boo friggin who Candice, you know what my nose is broke but you don't see me crying"

"Ha, your nose is just a speck compared to me. I might be out for 3 months cause of you"

"Well at least you can do what you normally do"

"Really and what's that"

"Lay on your back"

"You know what screw my injury I'm going to kill you right know"

Candice jumped off the trainer's table and lugged at me, with both hands firmly gripping my neck. I felt light headed, and the only thing I could here was my static breathing.

"You little bitch I'm gonna make sure you never see the light of day again"

She tightened the death grip as I huffed for air. 'Someone get this bitch off me' I thought, for the first time I was actually scared of Candice's actions. All of a sudden Candice's grip loosened 'oh lord father, am I dead' was all I could think of.

"Vanessa, Vanessa, you okay can you hear me"

That voice sound familiar, it sure wasn't god, or my dad, or my brother. I opened my eyes to see non other than the legend killer standing over me, looking worried.

"Get off of me" I coughed

"Serves you right "nessa", if you ever disrespect me like that again the next time I'll take _you_ out for real" Candice shouted

That's it this crazy bitch don made it happen, without a thought in the world I grabbed one of the crutches hanging one the wall and swung at Candice. To my liking it connected with her head.

"Vanessa stop, what the hell is your problem". Randy shouted, dragging me out of the trainer's office.

"My problem is obviously Candice and that mouth she has on her"

"You need to calm down, and get that nose checked out" randy touched my nose and I screamed so loud they could here me back in B-more.

"Why the [censored] did you do that, and why are you being so nice to me"

"Because we are both on the same storyline, and you promised me a little sum-sum tonight".

'Oh my gosh, what a horn dog' I thought to myself

"Fine randy but I'm not going to the hospital, my nose is just bruised inside"

"You sure"

"Yes I'm sure, I went to school for physical therapy I know the body like that"

"Really" randy had a seductive look on his face

"I'm leaving, meet me later tonight and like I said don't be late"

Later that night

As I sat on the couch in my hotel suite watching TV, I thought a little more about my "plans" for tonight. "I really shouldn't be trying to lead I guy on like this; I'm acting more and more like Candice, Hugh. I know what I can do, just call him and tell him my nose is getting worse yeah that's what I'll do" as I began to call randy there was a knock at the door. "Great, it's too late to cancel" I turned off the TV and answered the door to see randy standing there with cockiest smile on his face,

"Hey randy, you look nice"

"Thanks but I look better inside"

"Look randy I'm not really felling good; so maybe you can take a rain check or something"

"Nah, the legend killer never takes rain checks"

"Well sorry little boy, you're going to have to tonight"

"I knew it, you might say you're not like Candice but like last time you're more of a tease than her"

"Maybe I never wanted to sleep with you, because I knew you couldn't handle me" Oh no, darn it my big mouth is gonna get me in trouble.

"Oh really well what do you think of this"

Before I could say anything randy lifted me up and brought me into the bedroom,

"Randy wait"

"Oh no, you're not stopping me this time"

Before I knew it he had his pants off and kissed me feverishly all over my body, it wasn't until long that we were in the bed having the most amazing sex in my entire life. I couldn't keep up, not only was he more than I could take, but his stamina was like a horse.

Before I knew it I had hit my climax, and randy finally released himself inside of me. As I lay there, I thought of what had just conspired, my plan failed, I didn't want this to happen, but the rest was so good. How it started, finished the way he took control, but there was one minor detail that didn't come into my head. OH MY GOD!

"RANDY!!" I screamed

He nearly jumped out of the bed at the sound of my voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Please tell me you did, please tell me"

"Tell you what Vanessa"

"That you used a condom"

"What, of course I did…at least I think I did"

All of a sudden I couldn't breath, the room started to spin.

'No, this can't be happening'

"Shit" I heard randy say

"What, why did you say that"

"I never put a condom in my jean pocket" randy said

'This is happening' I thought, all I could do was cry. How could I have been so stupid? And with him no less, "Vanessa look I'm not going to desert you, if you think that's what's gonna happen." I looked into his eyes to find truth, and like me all I saw was fear. He was scared. The legend killer was scared.

"Get off of me"

"Vanessa stop you're scared that's all"

Why he is trying to be so nice, oh god why couldn't I have just stayed in the background like I was suppose to.

"Randy I think you should leave"

"No I'm not leaving"

"Just go, please!"

"Fine, here's my number call me if you need me"

His number was the last thing I needed at this moment

"Give me a call later okay" randy said kissing me on the cheek

I wiped a few tears from my eyes and followed him to the door

"Goodnight randy"

"Night and remember what I said"

"Okay, I'll call if I need you"

I closed the door, and lay in the bed scared as ever

"How I'm I goona explain this to my dad, Vince, Trish"

All of a sudden my phone rang

"Hello"I said sadly

"Hey vanessa, it's Trish"

"Oh hey whats up"

"Umm hun is you feeling okay"

"No, trish I think I made the biggest mistake of my life"

"What do you mean?"

I began to tell Trish everything that conspired tonight and how I think I might be pregnant.

"Awww honey it's gonna be okay, we just need to get you a pregnancy test to see if you are really pregnant"

"Thank you so much trish"

"No problem hon, look tomorrow I'll drive us up to Toronto okay"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

After our little conversation, I went to bed worried about tomorrow.

Hey guys I hope you have liked my story so far, I worked on it for a while. tell me what you think because there is alot more to come:)


	4. Mr Underestimated

_Next morning_

I woke up to my phone ringing off the hook, great another annoying wake up call I thought to myself.

"What" I said in a cranky manner

"Hey how you feeling" It was Randy

"I'm fine, why"

"Vanessa stop being so stubborn, I just wanted to see if you were feeling okay"

"And I gave you my answer"

"Look do you know if you're pregnant for real yet"

"No randy, I don't carry around pregnancy tests in my pocket book"

"Okay, okay listen when you do buy one make sure you call me ASAP"

"Sure have a nice day"

"Bye"

After our conversation, I went over to the mirror. Looking at myself closely, I noticed that I had bags under my eyes and was a little pale and not my usual caramel colour. I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and took a shower; once I was done I packed my suitcases and made my way to the check out desk.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay here at the Hilton" said the blonde receptionist

"I wish"

I walked outside the hotel looking for Trish and the rental, but the only person I saw was john cena.

"What's up" he said

"Nothing"

"So randy told me about the other night"

"Okay and I'm supposed to care because"

"Your not, I just want you to know that he's not the kind of guy you think he is"

"Really and whats that; heartless, evil, physcotic".

"Carefull Vanessa I can hear you, I have feelings you know"

I hadn't even noticed that randy walked outside

"Oh so it's just a soul you're missing"

"What the hell is your problem, I told you I'm goona help you get through this"

"Yea, you'll help me now, but whats gonna happen when I have the baby"

"So you mean your gonna keep it"

"Yes randy I'm gonna keep it, I can't believe you just said that"

"Come on yall; let's not start the drama this early in the morning"

"Fine I'm gone, see you later john" I said as I went looking for Trish

Randy's POV

"Dang man how do you turn a sweet girl, shy girl into a hell raiser"

"Dude shut up, I'm not in the mood for your jokes"

"Okay chill I was just asking a question; I can see your not very happy right now so I'm going to the car man, peace."

"By man"

I let a frustrated sigh, 'how could I be so stupid all I had to do was get a condom. A kid now, with the way my career is going I don't have time for a bigger responsibility like this.

As I made my way to the car I heard somone calling me, I turned aroud to see Trish running towards me.

"Hey Trish"

"Hey, Vanessa told me about the whole pregnancy thing"

"I know she's scared Trish but how does she know she's really pregnant"

"She doesn't and that's why I'm going to get her a test to see"

"But then what, if she's pregnant does that mean I have to be with her everyday"

"No not really, at this moment randy she pretty much doesn't wanna see you"

"I wouldn't blame her; it's my entire fault anyway"

"Randy stop it isn't your fault, you just made a careless mistake that's all"

"Yea a mistake that has ruined both our lives"

"You never know, the baby might be a blessing instead of a curse"

"Trish I know your just trying to help, but no matter how you see it; she sees it differently"

"Okay but like I told V if you need me I'm here"

"Thanks trish"

"No problem, I'll see ya later"

"Alright Bye"

After my conversation with Trish I got in the car and made my way to the airport.

_2hours later, Toronto, Canada _

"I know man I just think you need to talk with her before it gets outta hand"

John said, after almost hours of arguing about whether or not I should tell Candice about me and Vanessa.

"Look man those two already hate each other and if I tell _CANDICE_ that I got _VANESSA_ pregnant, theres no telling what she would do"

"Come on what do you think she's gonna do try and kill a pregnant women"

"In Candice's eyes Vanessa and her pregnancy just makes hurting her even better"

"Well your not gonna let Candice touch are you"

"Man that is the dumbest question you could've asked me all day"

"Well are you"

"No of course not, look I need to find Candice and tell her what happened"

"Good luck, your gonna need it"

"yeah I know"

I quickly left John to search for candice. After about 10 minutes of searching I found her in the trainers room, getting her back checked on.

"hey candice"

"Hey, where the heck were you last night I called your cell but no answer"

"Yeah sorry about that, I was with someone at the time"

At that moment I wish I didn't say that, because the look on Candice's face made clear that she wasn't very happy.

"Who were you with exactly?"

"Um, I was with vanessa"

"You were with that slut!"

"That not all"

"What else is there orton?"

"I might have gotten her pregnant"

"how could you, I swear if shes really pregnant I'm not going to hold back on making sure her life is hell!"

"Candice don't you dare try and hurt in any way"

"Why not shes already done it with me. she took you, nearly put me on the shelf, humiliated me in front of the intire locker room, and now you want me to forget; sorry but No"

"Candice have some heart, she's in shock now don't hurt her please"

"Have some heart? After all the stuff she has done; that ship has sailed I'll pass"

"Fine but if you go anywhere near her I'll have no problem with putting my hand on you"

"Get the hell out of here Orton, NOW!"

Felling my blood boil I stormed out of the trainer's room knowing I would have to keep my eyes on Candice. I just hope her and Vanessa don't cross each others paths tonight. Unfortunatley that meeting might come early, once I saw Vanessa round the corner.


	5. Mr Fight Braker!

_Vanessa's pov_

As I sat in the divas locker room watching Trish and mickie go over there tag match, I began to zone out into another world why did I allow myself to end up with a guy like him' I thought; sure he's handsome, athletic, and at times can be the most comforting man in the world it just doesn't make up for his overly conniving ways. And now here I am in one of the biggest bines in my entire life, a baby isn't going to change how I feel about randy and it sure as hell won't bring me close to him. Right now the biggest thing I need to do is separate myself from him until I really know what my future holds.

"Hey Vanessa can you go to the trainers room and ask doctor Gavada for some tape I ran out" Trish asked

"Sure girlie, I'll be right back" I said as I stood up from the bench and made my to the door shutting it behind me. As I made my way to the trainer's office I noticed an all to familiar face standing right there

"What the hell are you doing here Orton?" I yelled

"Sorry officer Daniels I just came to see the trainers, why are you here?"

"I just came to get some tape for Trish and Mickie, now if you would please move so that I can get in I will be very happy" I said pushing Randy out of my way

"Wait you can't go in there"

"Why not……….."

Once I entered the locker room I came face to face with Candice Michelle.

"Well look who it is, the soon to be proud mama of a big mistake"

"Shut your mouth Candice, I don't even know if I'm pregnant"

"Oh what, no good comeback"

"How about I come slap you in your face"

"Wrong you aren't going to touch me unless you want a black eye to go with your broken nose."

"Screw you"

"Screw me, sorry hun, but by the looks of it you've been the one "getting screwed".

"Candcie leave now or I'll make you leave"

"You better calm down 'Nessa before you hurt yourself"

"Candice you heard her leave now" chimed in Randy

"Why randy, so that I can leave you to alone to bond; that isn't gonna happen"

"Candice what randy does with me is none of your business so you can leave like now" I could feel the blood in body began to boil up and my veins were probably poking out of my neck, I completely forgot about that damn tape.

"Actually Vanessa it is, you stole the one thing I loved"

"I never wanted him to begin with"

"So you wanted to sleep your way to the top, good job well done"

"Well isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black, don't flatter yourself Candice your no angel either"

"Never said I was but I know I'm not gonna be some big fat pregnant cow, I mean seriously vanessa the only reason randy was nice to you was because you were a sad pathetic new girl he didn't want to work with you, to be honest he thought being paired with you was the lowest point in his career and who could blame him a girl that prides herself on being a hard worker and wants to make a name for herself but ends up sleeping with every man she ever came into contact will never earn the reputation of being a good worker just a real good slut!"

"Candice stop…!"

"Why, it's the truth she's nothing to this company and to you; Randy you can try and say you want to be her friend all you want but deep down you know that she and that baby she could be carrying is nothing more than a mistake, admit it Randy she was just one more good notch in your belt! "

"No I'm not" I said felling my heart began to sink, gosh is that what he really thinks of me.

"Yea you are Look at you, sad pathetic poor little new girl just wanting someone to like her gets a big opportunity with her crush Randy Orton and now has to compete with the women she is most intimidated by, Me."

I couldn't believe she just said that if the tears weren't visible before they sure are now

"Candice stop, that's enough you've done your deed of embarrassing just quit it"

"No! I will not, not until this no good worthless piece of garbage does what's best for you, me and her and that's get out of your life and leave us alone because you don't need a slut to be the mother of your child "

"That is the last time you call me that" I said grabbing Candice and pushing her on the floor randy quickly intervened by grabbing me and pulling me off Candice. I turned around and slapped randy in his face before running out of the trainers room.

"You know what Vanessa your gonna regret what you did" Candice screamed

I slammed the door shut as randy stood there holding his jaw.


End file.
